Hazered Quest
by Redsundark
Summary: a Tale of Adventures that Travel as friend and on there own quests and missions youll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Deal

It all began with three people unknown about each other from completely different contents on the world of Hazard Quest. We'll start with the human sorcerer named Dracorex. He has come to this island called Seaside, located on the content known as Meonicer but any way he has come to this island with his pet crow named Darnoth, just to get some supply's at the market. Now before we get to deep in to his side of the story, i would like to tell you about the other two before we get to the story and why there here. Now there's also a young lady named Blackfire who was on here way from here content called, Maddox. But on her way to Seaside, she was attacked and she washed up on the shore of Seaside ship wrecked and knocked out and she woke up not knowing where she was. And now, for the last guy before we start this story. The guy named, Era. He came from his content to this one in search of a legendary weapon that has the power to wield fire powers and at the island at the start he is at the shop.

Now to begin the story starting with, Dracorex. He has been here on the island for maybe 1 hour already and we find him at the market. Dracorex is browsing round for fruit for him and his bird from the long travel over to this island he walks up to the market keeper and asks

Dracorex: Hello do you by any chance have any apples or some food for my bird?

Market Keeper: No sir, not really not here any way. But word of advice to yeah, about 2 towns over in the town called Nerva, they should have some bird food and maybe they might have apples.

Dracorex: Well...thank you kind sir i shall look in to that . Also, do you know of and hospitals near by here that maybe i could have my bird looked at?

Market Keeper: Well for humans yes, but as for your bird. Like I said, in the town called Nerva they will have a pet hospital for you, but as for you we have one. But the doctor maybe be booked for a while. Because we have had a lot of people come from the sea and they need to be treated. And there under unemployed...so yeah. Best bet is to just go to the town i suggested.

Dracorex: Alright, once again thanks my good sir. And now I shall be off.

Now as Dracorex leaves the market, we now get into what Era is doing at the shop at this time.

Era is looking around the shop at the weapons for any thing good. Maybe something to could catch his interest. Then the shop keeper says to him.

Shop Keeper: Eye lad witch ye be looking for in this here shop?

Era: Well, do you maybe have some weapons like secret weapons that aren't for sell that you have like in the back of the store maybe?

Shop Keeper: Eye...what you be saying?!

Era: Hey look all I'm saying, is that I don't know if you know... But I was told there might be a legendary weapon that is in fact a scythe with fire power. And it might be some where on this island, and I thought maybe you might care such a thing.

Shop Keeper: Eyeeeee!??!?!?

Era: Ah...just for get it!

Then Era Leaves the shop knowing that the keeper dose not have this Legendary weapon.

Now when he leaves, now we jump to Black Fire.

Ok well, the girl named black fire had woke up from her wrecked ship onto the island. And so, she sees the hospital be hind her. She goes inside, hopping to see the doctor. She sees the nurse at the front desk. Then she asks.

Blackfire: Hey, do you think maybe you know the doctor could see me or something?

Nurse: Ok I could see well I might be able to see you for a quick check up cause were kind of booked.

Blackfire: Ok.

*the Nurse came back *

Nurse: Yeah the Doctor said that he could do a tiny check up.

Blackfire: Ok well that's ok then.

Nurse: Ok, then have a seat and ill get you when the doctor is ready.

Then in the mean time, of waiting for the Doctor we focus back to Era. Era starts to focus of watching every body in town to see what to do next and then what catches at the corner of his eye is theses that Dracorex. Witch he dose not know yet, but he runs into some other guy by accident and then as Blackfire watches he sees the 2 arguing so he walks over there.

Era: Hey, what's going on here guys?

Dracorex: Well, this pompous windbag ran into me.

Other Guy: No, this guy ran into me first, it's his fault.

Dracorex: No, it's your fault you ran into me.

Era: Okay. technically you ran into each other at the same time.

Dracorex: Yeah okay, well I can for give him if he can me.

Other Guy: Eh, yeah right what ever, its his fault.

*The other guy starts to walk away from Dracorex and Era*

Era: Okay well now that he left, what are you on this island for?

Dracorex: Just for some supplies, checking out the market and what not.

What are you here for?

Era: Well, I'm here for a magical weapon that is known to be in control of fire and water. But…I see it is two separate weapons. But I've herd talk of it being the same one.

Dracorex: Alright, tell you what. Join me and together we'll find this weapon. And I to have herd of such weapon, but different kind.

Era: Okay then, I shall join you. But only to find this so called weapon.

Dracorex: Agreed then, now we shall be off.

Era: Yes we shall.

Then both Era and Dracorex take off going east toward the only path that leads to where the exit of the town is. Well after Blackfire was done at the hospital. She left and started to take off going east as well, to explore the new island she was on from her own home town. Now since Era and Dracorex left town, they came to fork in the road and saw that there were to paths they could take.

Era : Okay, witch should we take partner?

Dracorex: Well…I don't know. Because either one could be a trap.

Era: Well yeah, okay I do notice that there are some small foot prints that go left almost like goblins foot steps.

Dracorex: Then maybe we should go that way. It might mean that there is a town.

Era: No…no I don't think so…

Dracorex: Why not elf?

Era: Because it could be a trap.

Dracorex: Hmmm, good point.

Era: Yeah, I know.

Dracorex: Oh, don't be such a know it all. I could see it was a trap too.

Era: Right… Just leave this kind of stuff to me. I have better site and hearing then you.

Dracorex: Again, another good point. Very well then, well shell go right.

So then Era and Dracorex tuck the right path witch did not have any footprints on it, so they headed on their way. They then made it about half way down the path and then Era hears something coming up from behind them. He tacks an arrow from a pouch on his back and points his bow behind him, with arrow in hand. And it would turn out, that the thing behind them was Blackfire.

Dracorex: Who are you?

Era stood in the road, still pointing the arrow at the person behind them.

Era: Yeah really!

Blackfire: I'm Blackfire, and I was on my way to the next town.

Era: I don't trust it.

Blackfire: Wait, so now I'm a it. And no…I'm a person thank you.

Era: Yeah well. Lets just see about that.

*Era Pulls back on the arrow Aiming straight for her head*

Dracorex: Now, now. That's enough. Blackfire, why are you going to the next town?

Era: Can I Shoot her now?

Blackfire: HEY!

Dracorex: No, not yet elf. Lets see if we could make a deal with her.

Era: Uh…but why? I hate her kind, stupid Halflings. Them and there shortness.

Uh, well I guess if you say its okay, then we can let her in. But I'm only staying because of my deal with you, so remember that human.

Dracorex: Uh, sorry. Don't mind him, he's just a bit stubborn.

Blackfire: Well alright. Anyway, I'm going to the next town because the hospital said I'd have to go to the next town because they'd have a better chance of looking at me. Because the doctor in the last town was booked for the hole month, so yeah. And I'm not waiting there that long to get looked at.

Era rolls his eyes.

Era: Hmmm, okay. Hey look, we don't have much time if we stay here to long. We could get attacked. Because here, were basically sitting ducks. We had better keep moving forward, so make this quick.

Dracorex: Fine, you got a point. Well, tell you what. We'll help you get to the next town and that's all we can promise you. But if you want to fallow us after words, that's your choice. Alright?

Blackfire: Okay, its a deal then.

Dracorex : Alright then elf?

Era: Yeah, but I'm not going to like it.

Blackfire: well that's to bad.

Era: Don't make me shoot you here and now, I'll do it even the Human could tell you that.

Dracorex: Yeah he will. But anyway, lets go you two.

So all 3 of them take off moving on continue the on to the town up ahead about 5 minutes up the road they see the front of the town gates and a Lake to the left of them and a bench to the right of them.

Dracorex: Hey guys, why don't we just rest here before we go into the town okay?

Era : Yeah…fine with me.

Blackfire: Well okay, I could use a bath any way.

Blackfire Strips off her cloths and hangs then in the tree and goes in to the water naked.

Dracorex: Dear god.

Dracorex covers his and his crows' eyes from looking at the naked Halfling.

Era: Good God.

Era looks away into another direction facing toward the town gates.

then Dracorex's crow Darnoth sees something in the trees with red glowing red eyes and then Darnoth tells his master Dracorex he sees something in the trees. Then Era hears something coming from the trees next to him and the trees from the side next to the lake next to Where Blackfire is Then Blackfire gets out of the water covering her self.

Dracorex: Close your eyes again Darnoth.

Blackfire puts her cloths back on then Era is aiming at the noise behind the trees, but dose not fire.

Era: Hey human, it's safe to look now she's dressed.

Dracorex: Okay then, Ok Darnoth she's normal again.

Blackfire keeps looking around to find the sound then Dracorex gets up and throws a rock at the Trees hoping to hit the thing in the trees but it bounces of a branch then the thing moves around fast in the trees escaping from the area then Dracorex throws another rock again it bounces off again. then the noise coming from the trees from the lake then a dark figure jumps into the water and swims deep under the water. then every body stares at the water

BlackFire: I'm Glad I got out of there.

Dracorex throws a rock into the water. then the rock gets thrown back out of the water and on to the surface then every body's stares at the rock.

Dracorex: ok that was weird

Era: yeah it was

Then 2 Dark figure fin looking hands come out of the water.

To Be Continued..........

In Chapter 2.

Who is this Dark figured creature rising from the water and what dose he want and what's the other noise coming from behind the tree's find out next time on chapter 2 of Hazard Quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Deadly Start.

As you may know, this story at the moment is about three different people that randomly met each other on an island called Seaside. And well, they've got themselves in to some trouble. Lets find out what kind shall we…

Dracorex throws another rock at the fish thing in the lake. It missed, then the fish thing fully rises out of the water. Then the thing in the trees comes out, and it seems to be a lizard-man of some sort, with a shield and sword. Then Era looks over at the lizard-man as it steps closer, holding the shield in front of itself, with its sword above its head.

Pointing it's blade at Era, the lizard-man then starts inching closer and closer too Dracorex. Era just stands there and holds his bow and arrow back, ready to shoot at any time. At the same time Dracorex, his crow Darnoth and Blackfire are watching the dark figure in the water. The dark figure comes into the light. It turns out to be a Merfolk. With tanish scales and green stripes. Then it speaks to them.

The Merfolk: Hello, my name is Mr. Gold. And that over there is a lizard-man under my control.

Dracorex: What!? What is this all about?

Mr. Gold: This is Merfolk territory, and you are all trespassing.

Blackfire: Wait, we didn't know that. And how were we…

Mr. Gold: Silence! It doesn't mater. Your intruders, and I can have my lizard-man kill you on the spot, any time I wish.

Dracorex: Now, now. We don't want any violence Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Then why are you here!?

Dracorex: Well, we and the Elf are here because we where told that there is a town with a good hospital…

Blackfire: Oh, same here.

Dracorex: Yes…well. Anyway, we're going this way to get to the town on the other side.

Mr. Gold: Oh, well. Whoever told you all that is mistaken about one thing.

Dracorex: And what might that be sir?

Mr. Gold: This isn't the same town anymore.

Blackfire: What?!

Darnoth: Caw?

Dracorex: Why is that Mr. Gold?

Mr. Gold: This isn't the same town anymore, because of constant combat with seafaring marauders. They have attacked this place numerous times. So it is only a shell of the marvelous stronghold it was in times long past.

Blackfire: Oh…like the marauders that attacked my ship.

Dracorex: Would you please be silent?

Blackfire: What, why?

Mr. Gold: The marauders attacked you?! Then you are just leading them back here.

Blackfire: Ummm…

Mr. Gold: As long as Merfolk hold Nerva, no one shall tack it.

Dracorex: Look at what you did now.

Blackfire: I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry.

Dracorex: Mr. Gold, perhaps…we can make a deal?

Mr. Gold: No deals with human scum…

*Then Era Shoot Mr. Gold in the head*

Era: Okay…come on guys. Quick, before the guards show up.

*The Lizardfolk's body drops and collapses on the ground. And Dracorex rush's over to it to pick it up*

Dracorex: Alright guys, but I'm not going with out this guy.

Era: Why sit and wait for this guy? He's dead!

Dracorex : Yes…well. He's my dead Lizardfolk now.

*Then ten Merfolk guards come from the city's gates*

Era: Shit! Quickly, every body! We have to fight them off!

Blackfire: Well, maybe if you didn't shoot Mr. Gold over there…we wouldn't have this problem.

Dracorex: Yes…I was going to make a deal with him. But then…

Era: Oh…don't you start blaming me for this.

Blackfire: Why the hell not?! You're the one that did it!

Dracorex: Enough you two! We can quarrel about this some other time. But right now, I think we should responded to the threat at hand.

Darnoth: Caw, caw!

As the guards came out, 8 of them charged at the three adventurers. And two archer Merfolk guards came out from the sides, standing and aiming at them. Then Era shoots

an arrow at them, killing one of them out right. Then Blackfire fires an arrow at them, with her short bow. But misses her first shot. While Dracorex is harvesting the body parts of the dead Lizardfolk, placing them into a body bag for safe keeping. The seven Merfolk guards left are still coming down the long path way. Then the two guards on the side, shoot at Era and Blackfire. One of the arrows barley clips Era's shirt and part of his shoulder. Era falls down on one knee from the sting of the cut. Blackfire shoots another arrow at the Merfolk. It hits one of them in the arm. But the damage was not grate enough to kill him. Then Dracorex sends his jet black crow Darnoth to make an aerial attack. He climes the wind and goes into a skydive, and barley pecks one of the Merfolk's shoulders.

Then as the seven Merfolk left are still charging, coming toward the three adventurers. The other two Merfolk shoot arrows at Era and Blackfire…again. This time, missing Era. But stinging Blackfire a little bit in the knee. Then Era shoots again at the one that Blackfire just hit last. It hits him, and kills the Merfolk guard. Then two Merfolk guards aim at Era and Blackfire, they fire and hit him both. Era quickly falls to both his knees in pain, as the arrow struck him from below where it hit last time. And the other arrow goes off aim and hits Dracorex while he was putting the Lizardfolk body bag over his shoulder. The six Merfolk guards on the left, start getting really close to the three adventurers. Then Blackfire runs out of arrows to shoot. So she looks for soothing to throw. She finds a rock, picks up and throws it at the Merfolk coming at her. It knocks it straight in the head, and thus killing it. Now the five Merfolk people get to close to fire arrows at. So two of them surround Era. Will two others surround Blackfire. As the 5th one moves toward Dracorex.

As a last standing fighter, Era gets up. Ignoring the pain, and draws out his long sword. Stabbing one of the Merfolk in the hart, killing it. Then one of the Merfolk hits Era back off the dead Merfolk guard. Era takes the hit, but can now hardly breath. Then one of the arrow shooting Merfolk fires at Dracorex. Will at the same time, the Merfolk next to him hits Dracorex in the back of the head, thus knocking him out. Then Blackfire stabs the Merfolk that just knocked Dracorex out, in the back with her dagger. Now with three of the Merfolk dead, only 3 Merfolk are left. But two of the arrow firing Merfolk knocked out Dracorex. So the two of them now had Era and Blackfire surround. And there was an other one of them, right next to Era. Blackfire slashes at one of the Merfolk closest to her, and cuts his arm off making him slowly die. Then Era stabs straight threw the heart of the Merfolk next to him. But as he dose, the Merfolk fires an arrow at him in the back, thus knocking him out as he kills the other Merfolk.

Now there's just the one Merfolk and the 2 archers. Darnoth flies down out of the sky and stabs one of the archers in the head with his beck. Then Blackfire gets really pissed off from the fact the her new friends have just been knocked out by the Merfolk. But then she realizes, that she is out of their rage. So she runs and stabs the last Merfolk. Then the other Merfolk shoots at her. She dodges out of the way and throws a rock at him and it hits him on the shoulder. Then she grabs an arrow from one on Era's bow, and shoots it at him. Surprisingly killing him, as the arrow pierces threw his chest. Then Darnoth flies over to his master/friend Dracorex. By the end of the battle Dracorex and Era are knocked out and the same with the Lizardfolk man. As Blackfire and Darnoth both stand there, trying to figure out what to do next.

Find out next time on chapter 3, to see if Dracorex and Era are still alive. And see what happens next, and how come there's so many Merfolk around the mysterious town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Funny Mistake

As you may remeber 3advertures have now came across each other and set out on an adventure to travel this world unknown to them and get to the next town but last time if you recall they encountered a Merfolk out of the water witch came out of no where and a lizered guy controled by him and then the Elf shot him dead and then Gaurds from town came out to arrest them for there killing of that merfolk. and then they broke out in to a battle. witch didnt turn so well at the end so now we start with the end of the battle where we left off. with Dracorex and Era knocked out from the Battle and Dranoth the bird and Black fire still alive from the battle trying to find out a way to save there friends from near death.

Black Fire: Hey darnoth do you think you could fly into town and try to get some medpacks for these guys?

Darnoth:Caw, Caw...

Then Darnoth Flys into town while Black fire stays with her new friends about 10 minutes pass darnoth come back with med packs for both of them, Then Black fire helps both of them by treating them to hep them get better after about 5 more minutes Era and Dracorex get back up from beinging knocked out.

Dracorex: what the hell just happened?!

Era:yeah Really?

Black Fire:well we engaged battle and well no help from Dracorex dealing with that body so much it probrably would have been much easyier to handle them.

Dracorex: hey i couldnt just leave the body there i have my reasons for this body

Era: yeah ? and what would that be that was sooooo important compared to dieing? huh man we got knocked out all for a stupied body man your nuts!

Dracorex: yeah well look we won right? and i tend to make armor out of this guy

Era: still i say it wasnt worth almost dieing for.

Black fire :would you two stop argueing and lets move on please the towns right there.

Dracorex: shes got a point lets go.

Era: eh fine i still say it was stupied

So all of them start heading to the town with dracorex carying the lizard guy in a body bag behide on his back. They enter the town gates they look around this Very large town, Theres People Walking around Theres a Prison in front of them and a Big hotel building after that then a market and a Black smith and house around the place. They start walking toghe to about a little bit past the hotel enternce then they stop.

Dracorex: hey guys im going to go check out the Market to see if they got some supplys i need here.

Era: ok then well we'll be here so dont worry about that.

So dracorex takes off toward the market, just leaveing Era and Black Fire there they start looking around for about 5 mins and then Somthing Spots Eras interests in a Crowd of people.

Era: hey Black fire ummm ill be back i have to go see somthing.

Black fire: but.. umm... ok i guess...

Then Dracorex reachs the Market place.

Dracorex: hey sir do you have any food that my Bird could eat like bird food or something like that?

Market Man: yes we do my good man we have some bird seeds over there 3 gold per pound and we have some grapes they might be able to eat.

Dracorex ok ummmm ill take some of that then and what else may you have to eat as of fruits?

Market Man: yeah we have some apples,some berrys and bannas and stuff like that

Dracorex: well ill take some apples then ^^

Market Man: ok then here you go sir

Dracorex: thanks Market guy

Then black fire is still just standing there looking around. Era is still in the Group of people talking to some guy. Then Dracorex is on his way back but on his way back not to far from the Market place lies a medium sized bag of some sort. he picks it up. it is a little heavy then as he holds it up the bag rips open and two Very brutaly cut up body part of Young Merfolk kids fall to the floor at Dracorex's feet. Dracorex becomes puzzeled aout the bodys. then Black Fire Starts Heading torward Dracorex because shes borad of just siting there and Era looks busy talking to that guy. then a Merfolk gaurd walks by the market places and sees Dracorex with a bag in his hands and the brutaly cut up bodys of merfolk kids on the flor by him.

Dracorex: hey man its not what it looks like i swaer!

Merfolk Officer: yeah sure u didnt and u just so happened to find the bodys while holding a bag with blood stanes on it

Dracorex: mmm yeah man i found this bag here and i picked it up and it ripped open and then these parts came out and then you showed up so yeah.

Merfolk Officer:yeah right i dont beleave that one for a secound

Dracorex: but its true just ask the market guy he watched me i mean this bag was outside his shop so ask him im sure he can cover for me

Merfolk Officer:ok but if your wrong then your comeing with me got it! Hey Market man was this Body bag here before he showed up?

Market Man: no

Merfolk Officer: ok did you put it here?

Market Man : no

Dracorex: What!? but... but... uh fine.

Then Black Fire shows up after the conversation wondering whats going on and wondering why Dracorex is being handcuffed and taken away and confused about the merfolk bodys

Black Fire: mmmmmm i think i should tell Era about this, but frist i think i shall figure out where there takeing him frist jsut to be sure where its at.

She slowly sneaks behide them watching him take Dracorex away with Darnoth on his shoulder then as the pass behide he other side of the hotel black fire gets right up agasit the wall of the back of the hotel and watchs them go to the building and watchs them go inside. then she stops to think mmm ok i need to go get Era now.

Black fire: mmm ok i need to go get Era now.

So the Dracorex and The Officer get inside the Building it turns out to be a prison with 3 jail Cells the 1st jail cell has 5 Goblins in side it going nuts and rattleing up agasit the cage and every thing like a little monkeys kind of then in the 2nd Cell Theres this big troll loking kind a guy and an elf and a merfolk and the 3rd Cell theres 2 Elfs playing cards and a human watching them while sitting in a corner.

Merfolk Officer: ok well now im going to uncuff you and your going to go into cell 2 ok but your bird has to stay here with me got it?

Dracorex: ok thats fine

Then Dracorex is put into Cell 2 and he turns around and see the huge troll guy and the merfolk and the human are just stareing at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Green Voyage.

Well if you have read this so far, you should know by now that are adventures have had a really rough start on their way. They bumped into each other in a town called Seaside, met a defiance force of Merfolk and almost got killed by them. Then they entered a very nice little town. But one of them got put in jail with an odd bunch of convicts. And was thrown out of the brig by a hugely powerful, yet friendly troll.

And then they met a new part of there their party. An odd looking mercenary. And now they began to set up camp along a forest trill east of Nerva town where they were just at. And with the relative peace of the forest, Era and Blackfire try and get some rest. Leaving Dracorex and the mercenary to watch the camp while they get some sleep.

Dracorex: Well then. Darnoth, would you be a good boy and scout for any enemies.

Darnoth: Caw?

Dracorex: The Elf and the Halfling may need yes to protect the camp as they slumber. That's why.

Darnoth: Caw, caw caw?

Dracorex: Just because I haven't slept in some time…doesn't mean that I'm losing it. It just means that I need to keep my wits about me.

Darnoth: Cooo? Caw caw caw?

Dracorex: That…was different. I had no idea what was in that sack. And besides that, I couldn't had known how that officer was going to react. Alright?

Darnoth: Caw…

Dracorex: Excellent then, its agreed. Now, would you please scout the area?

Darnoth: Caw.

Dracorex: Thank you.

With the sound of feathered wing beets, Darnoth tuck to the darkened dusk sky. He soared over the forest, as the silver moon began to materialize from the purplish red  
haze of sundown. He surveyed the area for possible threats, then landed on the peck of  
the tallest tree he could find, and perched there to stand guard over the night. All the  
will, Dracorex watched him from below. With his arms crossed, and his faces pointed toward the calming feel of the heavens. Dracorex's body was finally calming down  
from the events back in town, and he almost felt like falling over. Yet, his mind was  
far from ready to rest. So he turned his attention to the new unknown member of the team.

Dracorex: Oh, how rude of me. I don't think I've introduced myself quit yet.

Mercenary: Hmm, no. No you haven't.

Dracorex: Well, my name is Dracorex. The dark sorcerer from the northern continent.  
And you are?

Mercenary: It is a pleasure to get to know you sir Dracorex. My name is Agic. I am a warrior and explorer from across the seas to the west of here.

Dracorex: Hmmm, an explorer you say? So…where have you been to sir Agic?

Agic: Well, I have been to many places. I have visited an island to the west of here. And there, I helped a tribe of Kobolds agent a invasion of Mind Flayers. I have even seen an island to the south, that I covered in solid ice.

Dracorex: Hmmm…very interesting. Have you ever been to any of the land masses in the north?

Agic: No, no I can't say that I have.

Dracorex: Hmmm, well then. So how far away are these islands you speck of?

The seemingly kind human explorer pulled a peace of very old paper out from a little satchel on his right side. Then he laid it out on top of a farley flat stone, and punted his index finger at it. Dracorex moved closer, but couldn't see it very well. The light was to pore to make much out.

Dracorex: By the ancients, what is this? I can barley make any of it out.

Agic: It is a map of the known world.

Dracorex: You have a world map? That is extremely wonderful. Now we can plan ore travels much more accurately. Say, you wouldn't happen to know how far the nearest town is would you?

Agic: It should only be a few hours from here. But there is more then just one town.

Dracorex: Aww, so we well have to choose a path from two then. I see.

Agic: Yes, but sir. Are you sure that you should still be awake? You seem very weak after your time in prison.

Dracorex: Nonsense, I'm just fine. All I really need is something to eat, that's all. Now…why did you join our group anyway?

Agic: Well, I wanted to explore the places of the world again. But I didn't have a crew to  
help me on my travels. And since you all need someone that knows the way, I offered my assistance.

Dracorex: Hmmm, I see. Well then, I thank you. We do need a traveler such as yourself to show us the way. And now, if you would excuse me. My stomach is roaring like an angry dragon.

Agic: No, go right on ahead and eat. I'm just going to go through some of my things.

Dracorex walks near by to a large blackish blue stone, jumps up to the top of it and sits down. He searches through his things, and pulls out a green apple from his items bag. He rubs it with his left fist, then he closes his eyes and starts to eat it. He opens his eyes again and looks back up at the slowly dimming sky. And sees birds flying through the air and trees as winged shadows, singing as the day came to an end.

The night had past like a wisp of fog. Dracorex and Agic where still awake, so they shared stories on battles as they sat by the worn of the campfire. But the light from the morning sun began to shine down on the peaceful pine forest, braking the dark grasp of night. And as the sun rose, the tents began to stir, as the elf and Blackfire awoke from their sleep and started to pack their supplies. Agic stood up and spoke when he saw the tents move.

Agic: Well, well. It would seem that we are no longer alone.

Dracorex: Hmmm, it would appear that you are correct sir. So…I suppose that we should prepare to head out.

The elf stepped out of his tent, stood by the campfire and wiped his eyes. Dracorex got up and called Darnoth to come over to him. Darnoth woke up to Dracorex's summon and flew down from his perch to land on Dracorex's left shoulder. Agic looked at the elf and said.

Agic: So, you sleep well?

Era: Yeah, I did. But I with I didn't really have to. Sleep just gets in the way of things.

Agic: Ehh…its all fine. Well anyway…so now that you two are awake, what do you what to do?

Era: Well…

Dracorex: Sorry to interrupt you two. But may I suggest that we try to locate some place where we can get a ship. We may eventually need to cross the vast oceans of this would to get to our destinations.

Era: Hmmm…maybe.

Agic: Well I agree with you sir. But we really should wait for the Halfling girl before we just decide amongst ourselves.

Dracorex: Very well then.

Then as the sun rose high enough in the sky to see it through the trees. Blackfire came out from her tent with all her things, (besides her tent) packed up and strapped to her back. Dracorex turned his face from looking at Darnoth and looked at her with a curious smile.

Dracorex: Aw, just the Halfling we wanted to see. Sleep well?

Blackfire: What? Oh…yeah I did...

Dracorex: Excellent then. And now perhaps you can assist us in our decision…?

Darnoth: Caw, caw.

Dracorex: I was just going to get to that. So don't interrupt me.

Agic: Just ask for her opinion on the mater at hand.

Dracorex: Well I would if you two would just let me do so.

Era: Aggaa! I say that we just go get the damn ship!

Darnoth: Caw, caw, caw!

Era: Make your bird be quiet! I can't understand anything that comes out of his mouth!

Blackfire: Hey every one! I have made my decision.

Every one stops arguing and stares at her with a curious look on all their faces.

Agic: But, we didn't ask you the question yet?

Blackfire: I know guys…but I'm getting kind of home sick. And I think it would be best if I took off back to my homeland…on my own.

Agic: So…your not coming with us then miss?

Blackfire: Ummm, well…

Dracorex: Well if that's the case, maybe we should…

Era: I don't really care if she's coming with us or not. Lets just go get the damn ship before the Merfolk get to us.

Dracorex: Oh…I almost forgot about them.

Blackfire: Then I guess I'll just go with you guys tell we get to the next fork in the road. The I'll go my way.

Agic: Alright, that sounds like a good idea. Wouldn't you say you two?

Dracorex: Sounds fin to me.

Era: Blah, blah, blah. Lets just go!

So they all then get on their little way, venturing off toward the east. And after some time, they all come to a stop. Because they have come to a fork in the road. One way leading south to an unknown land, will the other one leads north to a shipping town. Agic and Dracorex start to ask each other witch way would be the best to tack. But as they came to a decision, Blackfire interrupted them.

Blackfire: Well, like I said guys, I shall be heading off now.

Dracorex: Well, I hope the best to you miss Blackfire.

Agic: Me as well miss, tack care.

Darnoth: Caw, caw.

Era: Ehhh…

Blackfire: Thanks guys. You look after yourselves now.

Then she waves goodbye and so do Agic, Dracorex, Era and even Darnoth. Then so it is now just the three adventures off once again. So all of them but Blackfire head off northeast to the shipping town. And after some time, they start to come across this big build that seems to lead the way to the entrance to the town up ahead. Then as they walk closer to the big wall, a Bug Bear security guard comes out to patrol the area. Then all three of the adventures come to a sudden stop.

Dracorex: Hmmm, maybe we should ask and see if this guard is a threat.

Agic: Ummm?

Era: What? Alright, go right ahead and do that.

So then Dracorex walked over to the guard and asked him questions. While Agic and Era seemed to just watch them talk to each other for a while.

Dracorex: Excuse me sir, but is this a shipping town?

Bug Bear Guard: Ya man, that it is.

Dracorex: Excellent then. Because me and my friends over there are looking for a nice place we can purchase a fine shop.

Bug Bear Guard: Well then, good for you. And no need to be so suspicious there man.  
This town is safe.

Dracorex: Very good then, and thank you.

Then after Dracorex was done talking with the Bug Bear guard, he and Darnoth looked around for Agic and Era. Then they noticed that they had went inside the guard house without them. So Dracorex went inside, and he saw Agic and Era whispering to each together in the middle of the room. Then Darnoth noticed that there was a greenish looking elf, that nether of he or Dracorex knew. The elf sat in a chair at one end of the room, and it seemed that he was waiting for the security guards to check him out.

Dracorex and Darnoth pass by the odd looking green elf, but are then confronted by a little orange fox pup. And then the fox says something in fox tongue that catches Darnoth's attention and gets him upset. So Darnoth and the fox start to argue about something and it gets both the green elf and Dracorex to pay attention.

Dracorex: What in the name of the ancients are you arguing with that mongrel about my feathered friend?!

Darnoth: Caw! Caw…caw caw!

Dracorex: He called you a what?!

Darnoth: Caw caw! Caw caw!

Dracorex: Oh…oh no he didn't!

Darnoth: Cawwww!

Dracorex: Oh, then maybe we need to show this mongrel what happens when you mess with us…don't we Darnoth?!

Darnoth: Caw!

Dracorex gives the fox a cold look and Darnoth opens his mouth, snapping his black beak at the little orange fox. The fox gets a bit scared, starts to shack and backs up a little. But then the green elf walks in and stands over the fox, looking Dracorex dead in the eye.

Green Elf: What did you just say about my fox?

Dracorex: Well your fox just insulted my friend here.

Green Elf: No he didn't.

Darnoth: Caw?! Caw caw caw…cawww!

Dracorex: Well he says something quit different.

Fox: Bark…bark bark!

Green Elf: Well then maybe my fox is right about him.

Dracorex: Oh?! Oh really?!

Green Elf: Yeah!

Fox: Bark bark bark!

Darnoth: Caw caw caw!

Dracorex, Darnoth, the fox and the green elf, all start to argue and shout loudly. Agic and Era take off again with out Dracorex, leaving him behind to continue arguing with the freakish new elf. But then, he notices them leaving and tries to end the argument by making his voice louder and showing off his staff. But then, the weed looking elf just gests angrier and starts to shakes his fists around like a mad man.

Dracorex: Aright look you weed, I've got to go. So if you want to follow me then fine. But I'm not staying around just to argue about how much of a cure you are.

Green Elf: I'm not a weed, my name is Black Dragon! And I'm not done with you yet!

Dracorex: Well Black Dragon…I'm quite done with you. So…goodbye.

Black Dragon: You get back here! You…you…human!

Fox: Bark…bark bark!

Dracorex: Blah blah blah! Shut the hell up already!

Darnoth: Caw!

So Dracorex marches out the door of the guard house, with Darnoth on his left shoulder. And as he exit's the guard house, he sees the shipping yard and Era and Agic just ahead of him. So he runs to try and get close enough to call for them. But then he notices that the annoying green elf Black Dragon, was still trying to talk to him and was fallowing him. So Dracorex just ran faster.

Dracorex: Hey guys! Wait up for me and Darnoth!

Then Era and Agic stopped, looked back at Dracorex running from Black Dragon and started to laugh as they waited for Dracorex to ketch up with them. After running like hell, Dracorex got to them and sighed. Era and Agic kept laughing, but then they stopped and asked Dracorex silly questions.

Era: Well, what's been taking you so long to catch up with us? Did you have to weed your garden or something?

Agic: Yeah? I don't you just ask him to…leaf you alone?

Dracorex: Are you two mocking me?!

Era: I'm not mocking you. I'm mocking that stupid looking elf that can't stop arguing with you. I mean come on, its green. Elves aren't green.

Black Dragon: I heard that! I'll…I'll kill you for that!

Era: Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try plant boy!

Black Dragon: Then…just…just wait…right there! I can't run that fast.

Dracorex: Well yeah…anyway. He's been fallowing me around for some reason. And even tough I said he could come if he wanted to…I didn't mean it. I was just trying to catch up with  
you two guys.

Era: Well wouldn't he have to make a deal with you…like the rest of us did?

Dracorex: Hmmm…indeed he would. Good point then…let me think of one.

Dracorex put his right hand to his face, stood there and tried thinking of a deal he could make with the odd, weed looking elf. But then, the elf got there and started to gasp as he stood hunched over. Era gave him an odd look, will Dracorex and Agic just stared at him and raised their eyebrows as he panted like a dog. And trying to catch his breath.

Era points his Arrow at the weed looking elf.

Era: So…yeah…you were saying something about killing me? Well I beg to differ, because unless the wizard says other wise…I'll show you right now who's boss…plant boy!

Black Dragon: Yeah, well I'd love to see you try…elf…person…thing.

Dracorex: Its sorcerer…I'm a sorcerer…

Era: Well, well, I guess I will then weed.

Era grabs his long bow and pulls back an arrow. But he just hold it and waits for Dracorex's word to fire. The green elf grabs his wooden staff and gets into a mediocre battle, while Dracorex pondered a deal he could make with the odd elf. Then he got an idea and shouted.

Dracorex: Wait! I think I've got it!

Era: Okay boss man, just say it. Come on, you know you want me to kill him…and I'll do it too.

Darnoth: Caw, caw, caw, caw, caw…!

Agic: He will too, he's not kidding.

Fox: Bark bark!

Black Dragon: Yeah, then lets go.

Dracorex: Ummm…right. Let's all just calm done. And Darnoth, would you stop shouting the "K" word in my ear, pleas.

Darnoth: Caw caww.

Dracorex: Thank you.

Era: Well why do I have to calm down? I don't want to.

Black Dragon: Yeah, I'm not backing down either.

Dracorex: Alright look, what the hell do you even want?! I mean…we just walked past you, and your damn fox gets all…!

Black Dragon: Stop talking about Dragon like that!

Era: Dragon? What kind of dumb name is that for a fox?

Black Dragon: Its an awesome name for a fox! You just can't understand it…because you don't know him like I do.

A small white cloud moves overhead and the morning sun is shortly blocked from view. And as the cloud floats across the sky. The wily elf Era looks at both Dracorex and Agic, Dracorex shrugs and Agic just stands there and shakes his head. Then Era raises an eyebrow as he turns his face to look at Black Dragon.

Era: Yeah, you're an idiot!

Black Dragon: I'm not an idiot!

Fox: Bark…bark bark!

Agic: What the hell?

Dracorex: Alright, that's enough! You…green thing…right now! Tell me what the bloody hell you want?! Or your dead!

Everyone suddenly stops arguing and looked at Dracorex with shocked and confused faces. The small could passed over them and the sunlight shown down on them. And Black Dragon's knees shuck as he tried to answer the question asked by the angered  
dark sorcerer.

Black Dragon: I…I want to explore new places…and see new kinds of creatures.

Dracorex: Hmmm…fine then, its done.

Black Dragon: What?

Era: What?! *whispers to self* not again.

Dracorex: You'll get your new creatures. But…only if you help us.

Black Dragon: Well…hmmm…alright. What would I have to do?

Dracorex: Just, stick with us. And be quiet.

So then they all walked off and looked around for the shipping yard. And then they saw that there were three ships, dead ahead of them. The sea was wild and rocked all the ships in the port. Waves splashed against the walls of the harbor, as sea spray hit the decks and trickled down the sides. The adventurers then came to a stop and glanced at the three fine looking vessels. One was a war ship, with heavy armor plating and cannons. An other was a fishing boat. And the last one was a medium sized vessel, with lighter armor plating. So after surveying the vessels, they walked a short distance away from the shipping yard and tried to decide on what they all wanted to do next.

Agic: Alright, well guys, if you want I'm going to go see about getting us a ship. So what about all of you?

Dracorex: Well I think we should all decide on one together…except for the new guy.

Black Dragon: Hey, what?!

Era: Hmmm, well if we're all deciding on a ship. Hmmm…I'd like the big one.

Black Dragon: Oh yeah, me too. I want the big one too.

Dracorex: Well I really like the medium sized one. It looks like a sea dragon.

Agic: Look…do any of you guys even know how much these are going to cost us? Sure,  
we could possibly get the medium sized one. But that huge one looks way to expensive.

Era: Well all I know, is that I don't think we want that fishing boat. It looks to dinky.

Black Dragon: Hmmm…way to dinky.

Dracorex: Alright look. Agic, see if you can't try and get us the medium sized one then.  
It seems like all we really need anyway.

Agic: I'll see what I can do.

Dracorex: Now…I think I'm going to go to the blacksmith's shop and see what they got. I'll meet back up with you guys here later. Oh, unless you would like to come along elf?

Black Dragon: Well I guess I'll go with you. You seem to be the leader so yeah…

Era: Hey plant thing, shut up! He wasn't talking to you! I'm the elf around here, got it?! You're like this…green, weed looking thing. But yeah, I'll go with you to the shop.

Black Dragon: I'm not a weed!

Dracorex: Oh be quiet and come on then!

So as Agic goes to try and get the team a ship from the dealer. Dracorex, Era, the two pets and Black Dragon, all head toward the smithy's shop to try and find themselves some new weapons. As they interred the establishment, they heard the sounds of metal clanging and fire blazing. Shining silver weaponry dominated the show room and cluttered up the tables and walls. They began to look around for anything interesting that they might of wanted to get. Era stopped to look at some of the brilliant weapons on display, whilst Dracorex and Black Dragon worked there way to the counter. At the counter was a man, the owner of the flashy little shop.

Shop Keeper: Hello, how may I help you two?

Dracorex: Well, we're looking for some nice scythes or staves pleas.

Black Dragon: Yeah, I need something better then this little stupid wooden staff.

Shop Keeper: Hmmm…I don't think we have any scythes sir. But we do have some very lovely staffs.

Dracorex: Wooden or iron?

Shop Keeper: We have both styles sir.

Dracorex: Very good then. How much for your finest iron staff?

Shop Keeper: Oh, I'd say 25 gold.

Dracorex: 25 gold? Oh, alright I'll tack it.

Shop Keeper: Thank you for buying sir. And what about you green one?

Black Dragon: I guess I'll trade this staff in for a stronger one if you've got it?

Shop Keeper: Hmmm…we have two that are stronger then that. One is a oak staff and the other is a grand elder staff. But the grand elder staff would cost you 10 gold plus.

Black Dragon: 10 gold plus?!

Dracorex: Yeah…I'm not spotting you.

Black Dragon: Oh…oh alright. I'll trade it in for the grand elder staff.

Shop Keeper: Very well then sir. It has been a pleasure doing business with you two.

Dracorex: Like wise. Oh…wait. Elf, have you found anything worth buying?

Era: Ehhh, not really.

Dracorex: Alright, then we'll be leaving. Come on you two, lets go.

So all of the adventurers exited the smithy's shop and headed back to the shipping yard to see Agic. They got up to a small cart that the ship seller was managing and saw Agic finishing up his talk with the keeper. Era, Dracorex, Black Dragon and their pets, walked up to Agic and asked about the vessel.

Dracorex: Alright sir Agic, what did you find out for us.

Agic: Well… good news is, we got the medium sized ship you wanted. So you don't worry about that part.

Dracorex: Excellent, very excellent indeed.

Agic: But, here's what I do know. The vessel cost us 10,000 gold. But its okay, because I was able to buy it. But…like anyway, its left me with only 130 gold left. So if you don't  
mind, we might need to get some more money in the future from my home land. And besides, I need to see if I cant ask my father for more gold.

Black Dragon: Holy crap…where did you get all that money?!

Era: Agic, don't waste your breath on this green boy. I'll tell him for you. He's royalty you green freak…so deal with it! And his father is a king!

Agic: Yeah… So Era you want to tell him any more…or how you even know that?

Era: Uh… Ummm…well we wont go into that yet. And Agic, you keep your mouth shut or you know what I'll do. Got it…?

Agic: Yeah, yeah!

Dracorex: Ummm…alright, so anyway. That's good and yes, we'll do that when we can Agic. So I say we head out and explore this world further.

Era: Yeah, to the boat away!

Then they took off to their new ship. They all got onto the fine sea vessel and then  
Agic and Black Dragon pulled up the anchor and then they set sail on the vast ocean,  
off to there next destination. But now we must ask, how dose Era know all that stuff about Agic and what's the deal with the green elf? We'll find out next time on Hazard Quest chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

As you may know already, the adventures have now purchased a grand new ship and have now taken to the northern seas. Now as they set sail onto there new adventure. The crew go and explore the interior of the vessel, and find out that the middle section is the only room there is. Where there is a cellar, with a metal bed. Then there is a room with two couches, one rest room and two beds. And then they go into the captains room, and see the controls to the ship.

Dracorex: Hmmm, very nice.

Agic: Yes, the best I could get. So don't wreck it.

Dracorex: Who me? I would never dream of it.

Era: Well, dreaming a side. Were the hell are we going again?

Black Dragon: I say that we go some place with lots of animals.

Dragon "The Fox": Bark…bark.

Dracorex: Oh no, you don't say were we're going. I elect myself as captain, so I'll think about it. So dose anybody disapprove?

Agic: Nope.

Era: Ehhh…not really.

Black Dragon: Well I…

Dracorex: Oh, sorry there weed. But we have a majority vote already. So…I'm the captain.

Black Dragon: That's not right, why can't I be…

Era: Oh stop your whining and let him lead. He knows what he's doing, and besides its not like you could make a better captain anyway.

Black Dragon: Well I might, if you just let me try.

Dracorex and Era just laughed as Black Dragon tried making serious faces at them. Agic looked at them and shuck his head as Dracorex slapped his knees in hilarity. The orange light from the setting sun soon engulfed the armored ship, as Dracorex and Era finished their marry making.

Dracorex: What, you captain?!

Era: You must be joking!

Agic: Really you two, stop this. We're wasting time with this nonsense.

Dracorex: Alright…I'm good, I'm good.

Era: Oh man…I need to breath.

Dracorex ceased his laughter, placed his right hand to his chin and grabbed his black leather belt with his left hand. He looked out at the beauty of the open ocean, as the light from the sunset reflected on the calming waves. Darnoth hopped around on his right shoulder as Dracorex focused on his deep thoughts. A cool breeze lifted the smell of better brine from the wave crests, as the ship drifted northward with the current. Darnoth pecked softly at Dracorex's neck and squawked faintly in his right ear.

Darnoth: Caw…?

Dracorex: Hmmm? Oh, right. Anyway, my first business as captain of this ship is…to name it.

Agic: I didn't think about that.

Era: Oh, well I guess that makes since.

Black Dragon: Oh oh. I think we should call it…the shield.

Era: Ehhh…no.

Agic: I think not.

Dracorex: NO. How about…

Black Dragon: Oh oh, I know…the avenger.

Agic: I…kind of like that one.

Era: Ehhh…your ideas are stupid!

Black Dragon: Well excuse me for having ideas then.

Era: No, you are not excused! Your to stupid to be excused.

Black Dragon: What?!

Dragon "The Fox": Bark bark!

Dracorex: Enough you three! And by you three, I mean you two and the fox. Anyway…I say that we name it, the Reptilicus.

Darnoth: Caw, caw caw.

Dracorex: I know it is, I thought of it myself.

Agic: Oh, I like that one. Reptilicus. It kind of rolls of your tongue.

Era: Ehhh…it sounds good enough.

Black Dragon: Well yeah! It's a grate name.

So now as they set sail farther away from the main continent. They soon realized that it was starting to get dark while there out on the open sea. So Era decides to stay on the deck and sleeps out under the star let sky. While Agic, Black Dragon, Dracorex and their pets all go inside into the bed room and sit down on the old cushions and rest for a little while. The weed green elf Black Dragon bounced on top of a cushion and his fox ran around him panting and barking. Dracorex plopped down on his cushion and let out a deep sigh. Agic just stood up and kept his thoughts to myself.

Dracorex: It feels good to be out at sea.

Black Dragon: Yeah, it sure dose. Wouldn't you say sir Agic?

Agic: Ehhh, its alright.

Black Dragon: Oh yeah…how come the elf and you know so much about each other anyway?

Dracorex: Even though that is a good question. I'm not so sure that it's a polite question to ask.

Black Dragon: What? But why not?

Dracorex: Ehhh…whell. After getting to know him for just a day, I know better then to get on his bad side.

Darnoth: Caw, caw…?

Dracorex: I'm not scared of him. I'm just being polite and keeping out of his business.

Darnoth: Caw? Caw, caw caw.

Dracorex: Yes, really. And so that you know, we have a deal.

Darnoth: Caw…

Black Dragon: A deal? Oh, oh, what kind of deal?

Dracorex: Ehhh…whell. We are both in search of magical weaponry and so I struck a deal with him. So now we are working together to retrieve our goals.

Black Dragon: Cool. Me and Dragon here have just started traveling around the world to find new unknown animals. I want to be an explorer.

Dracorex: Ummm? An explorer?

Black Dragon: Yeah. We've come all the way from a island in the east, just a day or two from here.

Dracorex: That's nice. But do you even have any "combat experience"?

Black Dragon: A little bit, yeah.

Dracorex's left eye began to twitch, as Black Dragon looked at him with a smile only

a newcomer could give. Dracorex placed his hands over his face and shook his head. Darnoth looked at his embarrassed friend and gave a deep sided. Black Dragon gets confused by Dracorex's response, so he turns his attention to the silent Agic.

Black Dragon: So…Agic? Why are you so retch, hmmm?

Agic: Well…ummm…I'm a prince.

Black Dragon: Oh wow. Soooo…you are royalty?

Agic: Yeah.

Black Dragon: So how come the elf knows about your heritage and not sir Dracorex?

Agic: Well, the elf knows because he is my brother. And I don't know why Dracorex doesn't kno…

The ship rocked back and forth, while Black Dragon's jaw dropped after he had just heard that the elf Era is Agic's brother. Dracorex moved his hands away from his face and revels his surprised appearance, as Agic itches his head and tries to explain the reason for why Era and him are brothers. But Black Dragon asks another question.

Black Dragon: Your human…so how is your brother an elf?!

Agic: Wow, wow. My parents just adopted him, so we're not blood brothers.

Black Dragon: Oh.

Dracorex: Well we would hope that your not blood brothers. Because as far as I know, elves don't like the idea of breeding with humans. But that's beside the point.

Black Dragon: I didn't think about that. Oh, so what is his name Agic?

Dracorex: …?!

Agic: Well, his name is Era.

Black Dragon: That's an interesting name.

Dracorex: By the ancients! Do you even know what decency is?

Black Dragon: What?

Dracorex: Grahh! Never mind, you're just simply an idiot.

Black Dragon: What?!

Dracorex: Agic lets have a look at the map, I want to set our course.

Agic: Awww yeas, the map.

Black Dragon: We have a map? When did we get a map?

Dracorex and Agic rolled their eyes and sighed as they placed the map on top of a small wooden table. Darnoth flew off of Dracorex's shoulders and landed on the table. Agic held the map down, while Dracorex looked closely at the place where they might had been. Black Dragon and his Fox got impatient for an answer, so they got up behind Dracorex and Agic to see the map.

Dracorex: (Sigh) Can I help you?

Black Dragon: Yeah.

Dracorex: Ummm…and how can I do…?

Black Dragon: What are you looking for? Because my island is to the east.

Dracorex: (Sarcastic) You don't say? Sir Agic, give this boy an award, he knows where he use to live.

Agic: (Laughing) Give the elf a brake Dracorex, he's new after all.

Dracorex: Oh, very well. Then let us focus on our next destination…and no more dumb questions.

Darnoth: Caw.

Black Dragon: (Humph) My questions aren't dumb.

Dracorex: (Sarcastic) No, not at all.

As the sun set and the moon rose, Dracorex and Agic plotted a new course for the ship, and decided to head for a small naval island to the west. The green skinned elf tried to listen to the conversation. But contently got distracted by his little orange fox Dragon, who was playing around with its own tail. After deliberating for hours about the new course, all of the crow, except for Dracorex, fell deep into slumber.

Then the next morning came. And as the sun rose over the crashing waves, Era came in from the deck and informed everyone that it was a new day and that they where now at there new destination. So then, they all got up and prepared to dock in the new port. Agic began to sharpen his blade, while Black Dragon and his fox stretched out a little their kinks. Dracorex remained seated and kept silent as he thought about something. Darnoth was still fast asleep on the small wooden table. Era walked up to Dracorex and waved his right hand in Dracorex's face.

Dracorex: Yes?

Era: Its almost time to go…captain.

Dracorex: Quite. Yes, that's right.

Era: Do you even know where we are? Because you guys forgot to tell me where we were going.

Agic: Well, we didn't want to wake you.

Era: Ehhh…I can kind of believe that.

Dracorex: West.

Era: What?

Dracorex: We're headed west. To a small shipping island.

Era: Alright. But what for?

Dracorex: We're always in need of proper supplies Era.

Era: Ehhh…you and your supplies. Wait…did you just say my name?

Dracorex: Ummm…well…

Era: Oh…somebody squealed. Agic?

Agic: Black Dragon was asking questions and it was a slip of the tongue. And you see…

Black Dragon: Wow, wow, wow. Don't put this all on me…

Era: Nop, your right. Your just the stupid little weed. Agic is the one with the knowledge. Yeah…now isn't that right?

Agic: Well, ummm…

A chilling morning breeze swept across the crashing waves, while the poor Agic was in the harsh spotlights of Era's gaze. The deck of the mighty Reptilicus feel silent. Then, Dracorex rose up from his set, popped his neck back into place and sighed. Darnoth then awoke to the sound of his popping neck and began to preen himself. Then the crew of unruly adventurers turned to look at him. Era stared at Dracorex with a twitch in his left eye. Dracorex took some heavy steps forward, grabbed his staff, then turned toward the harbor. Darnoth then abruptly stopped preening himself and flow over to Dracorex's right shoulder. Dracorex then said.

if you want to know what he says next in Chapter 6


End file.
